1. Field of the Invention
The present Invention relates in general to a shorts type garment and in particular to a shorts type garment providing protection from environmental elements.
2. Prior Art
In participating in many outdoor activities of sport and leisure, nature presents conditions proving adverse and antagonistic to comfort and enjoyment. Moisture is especially a problem, particularly for the buttocks. Many participants in outdoor activities of sport and leisure must contend with a cold, wet seat area due to environmental elements. Traditionally, this has been addressed with pants like foul weather gear as an outer, protective garment. At times, this type garment can be inconvenient: difficult to don, awkward to carry, and unnessessarily covers the entire legs, when only the buttocks needs protection. No garment is known, however, as a shorts type garment, easily applied as an outer layer by fastening the shorts closed and not having to step into them. It is desireable to have a protective type of outer garment, shorts like in nature, easily fastened, and providing a protective barrier against environmental elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,634 to Brinkman discloses a belt type garment: secured by two straps at the waist, with a waterproof, flexible panel stored in a zippered pouch. However, the present invention distinguishes therefrom as it is a shorts type garment ready to apply and wear to provide protection from environmental elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,241 to Geraci et al discloses a portable cushion apparatus; however, the present invention distinguishes therefrom as it is to be worn on the body to provide protection from environmental elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,175 to Gold discloses a padded garment for covering a body part--portions of gloves, sweaters, pant legs and boots. However, the present invention distinguishes therefrom as it is targeted to protect the buttocks area from environmental elements. The prior invention does not function in the manner as the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,330 to Jay discloses a protective seat cushion which has an attached body engaging sling and dished out central portion filled with fluid to be a seat cushion. However, the present invention distinguishes therefrom as it is actually a garment to be worn offering protection from environmental elements. The prior invention was abandoned.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,887 to Holmes discloses an insulated multi-use seat cushion with closeable hand and foot openings. However, the present invention distinguishes therefrom as it is specifically a shorts type garment to be worn, offering protection from environmental elements. The prior invention was abandoned.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the Sit-Upon Shorts.